


Come Running Home To You

by wolferetic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Special, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, One Shot, Protective Conner Kent, Protective Older Brothers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Conner e Tim sono felicemente sposati, ed hanno un adorabile bambino. Il Natale si avvicina e tutto sembra andare bene, ma un incidente porta a galla incomprensioni e segreti mai detti nella coppia.La mia long one shot Natalizia in ritardo, e la voglio dedicare ad awhitehead17, perché AMO le sue fiction e si merita tanto amore TimKon♥ ♥. Buon Natale e felice anno nuovo a tutti gente! ♥
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Come Running Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awhitehead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/gifts).



> Glossario età dei personaggi: 
> 
> Tim Wayne (Kent ♥) 21 anni – Red Robin  
> Conner Kent (Wayne ♥) 22 anni  
> Jack Kent Wayne 12 mesi/1 anno  
> Damian Wayne 16 anni - Robin  
> Jon Kent 13 anni – Superboy  
> Dick Grayson 27 anni - Nightwing  
> Jason Todd 25 anni – Red Hood  
> Bruce Wayne 47 anni - Batman

Quando ricevette la chiamata da Bruce, sapeva che qualcosa doveva essere andato storto, diamine, non poteva essere altrimenti. 

_ Tim è stato ferito durante la pattuglia, ora Alfred lo sta operando, le sue condizioni sono stabili al momento. _

Il tono di voce calmo e controllato non poteva celare l’ansia e – ammettiamolo – quel tocco di menzogna tanto caro alla “particolare” famiglia di Tim. Conner non perse tempo, raccolse alcune cose del marito che era certo gli sarebbero servite, e poi si diresse verso la cameretta di Jack.  
Il bimbo dormiva profondamente, ed era un peccato svegliarlo dopo tutta fatica fatta per metterlo a nanna, ma non poteva certo lasciarlo da solo.  
Lo prese delicatamente fra le braccia, avvolgendolo nella sua copertina di pile preferita, quella gialla con il logo di Robin. E volò fuori, immediatamente l’aria gelida li travolse e, per un atroce istante, si pentì di non aver vestito il piccolo. Creò immediatamente una bolla di energia attorno a lui con la sua telecinesi tattile, per proteggerlo dalle basse temperature.

Giunse nel minor tempo possibile a destinazione, a causa dello spostamento Jack si era destato, ed ora si guardava intorno sbattendo i suoi grandi occhi azzurri confuso.  
« Ehi piccolo, scusa se ti ho svegliato… »  
« _Dada_ … » Bisbigliò assonnato, quando riconobbe il posto sfoggiò un gran sorriso. Ogni volta che si recavano nella caverna di Batman – e Robin, non dimentichiamocelo - _chissà perché_ , Jack era al settimo cielo. 

Bruce fu il primo a venirgli incontro; doveva essersi appena cambiato e fatto la doccia, a giudicare dai capelli visibilmente umidi e la tuta che indossava. L’espressione dura che gli incorniciava il volto, e la mascella serrata, fecero intuire a Conner che le condizioni di Tim fossero gravi.  
« _Buce_! » Jack allungò le braccia paffute verso l’uomo, che subito cambiò umore. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto, ma Bruce era molto felice di essere divenuto nonno e adorava il nipotino, seppur per metà Kriptoniano.  
Prese in braccio il bambino, che subito si attaccò al suo petto gorgogliando euforico. Gli piaceva molto la compagnia di _nonno Batman_.  
« Ciao Jack. Devo parlare un momento con il papà, ti va di stare con zio Damian? »  
Il piccino scosse la testolina in un cenno affermativo, e subito Bruce consegnò il fagottino nelle mani di Damian, ancora vestito da capo a piedi nella sua divisa di Robin. Un tempo Conner non avrebbe mai e poi **mai** permesso a quel piccolo demonio di avvicinarsi ad un qualsivoglia pargolo, suo figlio specialmente. Ma doveva ammettere che negli ultimi anni il suo carattere si era ammorbidito notevolmente, merito anche di suo fratello Jon, con cui il figlio più giovane dei Wayne aveva stabilito un rapporto di amicizia profondo e sincero.  
« Tt. Ci penso io a questo gnomo. » Nonostante la battutina acida, si preoccupò di cullare dolcemente il bambino per farlo riaddormentare, mentre lo conduceva lontano dai due uomini. 

« Allora, come sta?! » Vi era urgenza nella voce di Conner, e questo parve destabilizzare nuovamente Bruce, facendolo ripiombare nella sua consueta cupezza. Sospirò profondamente, intimando il semi Kriptoniano a seguirlo nella baia medica. La prima cosa che scorse, fu un indaffarato Alfred, aiutato da Dick. Quando vide lo squarcio al petto che stavano ricucendo, Conner dovette lottare con il proprio intestino perché non rigettasse la cena sul pavimento.  
« Oddio… »  
« Non tema signor Conner, è meno grave di quel che sembra. Un paio di settimane di riposo e tornerà come nuovo. » L’anziano maggiordomo era, come sempre, una manna dal cielo in certe situazioni. Pur imbrattato di sangue e dall’aria notevolmente esausta, riusciva sempre a farti sorgere un sorriso spontaneo sul viso. Inoltre, lui al contrario di Bruce non mentiva mai, perciò Conner provò un istantaneo sollievo.  
« Ecco fatto, abbiamo finito. Ora deve riposare, gli ho dato dei sedativi, penso che per le prossime ore sarà impossibile che si riprenda. »  
« Grazie… »  
Con un tacito assenso, Alfred si preoccupò di spostare una sedia comoda accanto al letto ove Tim dormiva, così da permettere al giovane marito del suo padroncino di poter assisterlo durante la notte.

Intanto, nella zona bagno della Batcaverna regnava un silenzio scomodo fra Dick ed Alfred, intenti a darsi una ripulita dopo l’operazione di Tim.  
« Povero Tim, tutto questo è così ingiusto… fra pochi giorni Jack compie un anno, e volevamo fargli una grande festa qui alla villa. Non era così che dovevano andare le cose. » Commentò sottovoce Dick, mentre si asciugava le mani. Alfred al suo fianco, inarcò un sopracciglio grigio, guardandolo con cipiglio severo.  
« Nemmeno il signor Conner desiderava questo temo, ma ormai quel che fatto è fatto. Ora dobbiamo concentrarci sulla ripresa del signorino Tim. »  
Le labbra di Dick si piegarono appena in un sorriso divertito. Potevano trascorrere anche trenta anni, ma Alfred avrebbe sempre chiamato i _suoi_ ragazzi “signorini”, anche se ormai grandi e alcuni di loro sposati.  
« Quasi dimenticavo, devo avvisare Jason! »  
« Non è necessario. Il signorino Jason ci raggiungerà in tarda nottata, deve consegnare alcuni rapporti a padron Bruce. Inoltre, ho la sensazione che non voglia perdersi il compleanno del piccolo Jack, perciò se vuole scusarmi, vado a preparare la sua stanza. »  
« Oh, ok… fantastico! » Replicò piacevolmente sorpreso il giovane, era certo che anche quest’anno il fratello avrebbe snobbato il suo invito a unirsi alla famiglia per un evento mondano, ma a quanto pare il nuovo membro della loro “combriccola” aveva fatto colpo anche sul temibile Red Hood.

  
Era l’una appena passata, quando le palpebre di Tim si sollevarono pesantemente, rivelando ai presenti i suoi occhi stanchi. Il primo volto che vide fu quello di Alfred, poco dopo giunsero Dick e Bruce.  
Tim si rese conto di far fatica a parlare, la gola era terribilmente secca. Dick gli preparò immediatamente un bicchiere con dei cubetti di ghiaccio, che poi si preoccupò di passargli.  
« Ehi Timmy, come va? »  
« Potrei stare meglio… Kon? »  
« E’ di sopra con Jack, lo vado a chiamare se vuoi. »  
« Non è necessario. » La voce di Conner sorprese i presenti, non perché non si aspettassero la sua presenza nella stanza, ma perché aveva parlato in modo distaccato. Non era da lui. Si avvicinò con passi lenti al letto, in braccio il piccolo Jack assonnato. Gli occhietti arrossati testimoniavano un lungo pianto, e Tim sapeva che in parte era colpa sua. Il bambino percepiva nitidamente le vibrazioni emanate dagli adulti che lo circondavano, per cui non era difficile credere che sentisse in prima persona l’ansia e la paura dei membri della famiglia.  
« Ciao… »  
Sussurrò dolcemente rivolto a Jack, lui si ridestò udendo la voce dell’altro genitore e, non appena si rese conto in che condizioni versava, prese a scansionare attentamente il suo corpo martoriato. Aveva indubbiamente ereditato l’intelligenza innata di Tim, quando si concentrava assumeva il suo cipiglio severo. Ad un certo punto, sollevò una manina paffuta indicandolo, l’aria perplessa « _Dada_ , bua? »  
« Non ti preoccupare Jack, sto bene. » Nonostante fosse molto doloroso per Tim muoversi, si tirò a sedere con pochi gesti. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era spaventare il figlioletto. Allargò le braccia e subito Jack cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa di Conner, per correre da lui. Così il clone, lo porse al giovane marito, che lo strinse a sé con gioia.  
« Fai piano Jack, papà è ferito! » Al brusco ammonimento di Conner, il bambino si staccò da Tim, guardando nella sua direzione confuso.  
« Ti ho detto che sto bene, Kon. Non ti preoccupare Jack… puoi abbracciarmi, se vuoi. »  
« Certo, come no. » Sbottò mordendosi le labbra per tacere, non voleva litigare davanti a Jack. 

La tensione era palpabile nella baia medica, così Dick tentò di intervenire per cercare di sventare un possibile disastro famigliare.  
« Jack è tardi, è ora di fare la nanna. Dai un bacione a papà, così andiamo a dormire. »  
« No! Dada qui! » Jack si aggrappò disperatamente a Tim, nascondendo il visino nel petto, inconsapevole di star toccando le ferite ancora fresche. Tim era, come sempre, un grande attore e fingeva di non provare alcun dolore. Ma agli occhi attenti della famiglia e del marito, era ovvio quanto stesse soffrendo.  
« Amore, vai con zio Dick, lo sai come è fatto, non riesce a dormire senza di te… » Tim cercò di far leva sul fattore “Dick”, per cui Jack aveva un debole. Dick colse la palla al balzo, e mostrò un broncio triste « Ha ragione. Non vuoi dormire con me, Jack? Ho tanto sonno! » Imitò un grande sbadiglio, sapendo bene che sarebbe stato contagioso anche per il bambino.  
« ‘kay… » Jack si mise in piedi, sostenuto da Tim, e quest’ultimo gli scoccò un bacio sulla sua guancia pienotta e morbida.  
« Notte Jack, ti voglio bene. »  
Il piccolo rise, e non vi era altro suono al mondo che potesse lenire il dolore di Tim per le sue ferite. Lasciò che Dick prelevasse Jack e si allontanasse, seguito a ruota da Bruce e Alfred, che lasciarono da soli i due coniugi a discutere.

« Io non capisco. Avevi detto che dovevi solo raccogliere informazioni per la Lega, non che avresti pattugliato. Dovevi andare a tornare in meno di tre ore, **tue** testuali parole! Mi hai mentito! » L’approccio aggressivo ostentato da Conner, non era il migliore fra gli inizi, ma non poteva nascondere la profonda rabbia che lo scuoteva da dentro.  
« Kon… lo so, ma le cose si sono complicate e sono dovuto intervenire in prima persona. »  
« Sì, certo. Perché solo tu potevi farlo, no? Solo il grande Tim Drake Wayne poteva rischiare il culo. Non Lanterna verde, Wonder Woman o qualunque altro cazzo di super eroe, _no_ , sei dovuto andare **tu**! »  
Sbraitava e agitava le mani, tutti segni distintivi di quanto fosse alterato in quel momento. Tim si sforzò di restare calmo, per quanto, gli risultasse difficile.  
« Non dipende da me, avevo degli ordini da eseguire, lo sai. »  
« Stronzate! Ho parlato a lungo con Bruce prima, e mi ha detto come stanno le cose. Sono mesi che lavoravi in segreto su questo caso, tenendomi all’oscuro! »

Una fitta fastidiosa colpì Tim allo stomaco, e non era certo causata da una delle tante ferite. Per aver convinto Bruce a parlare, doveva essersi preso un bello spavento. Ma purtroppo adesso, non aveva tempo per sentirsi risentito dal “tradimento” di Bruce, doveva contenere l’ira di un Kriptoniano incazzato. Missione ardua, anche se stavamo parlando di suo marito.

« Se ti avessi detto di cosa si trattava ti saresti preoccupato, proprio come stai facendo ora… e non mi avresti permesso di lavorarci. »  
Doveva ammettere che forse quella non fu la cosa più intelligente da dire, ma ormai il dialogo stava sfuggendo di mano ad entrambi e non si preoccupava più di scegliere saggiamente le parole.  
« Certo che non te lo avrei permesso!! Dio Tim, io ho smesso di fare il vigilante quando è nato Jack, perché diavolo non puoi smettere pure tu?! »  
Ecco quale era il punto, ancora **quel** discorso. Lo stesso che avevano affrontato già un anno fa in occasione della nascita di Jack. Conner aveva preso un importante decisione, ovvero, cedere definitivamente il testimone di “Superboy” al fratello minore Jon. E aveva tentato, invano, di convincere Tim a fare lo stesso. Ma lui si era opposto decidendo, al contrario, di proseguire con la vita del vigilante, sebbene avesse affermato che sarebbe stato per lo più dietro un computer, diventando una sorta di nuovo “Oracle” della _Bat-family_. La bugia più grande che avesse mai detto a qualcuno.

« Le cose sono cambiate Tim, ora siamo una famiglia, abbiamo un figlio! Cosa avrei detto a Jack se tu fossi morto, eh? Ci hai pensato?! O eri troppo preso dal tuo dover mostrare a tutti, ancora una volta, quanto cazzo è ingamba Red Robin?!! »  
Ora stava esagerando, e Tim decise di non avere più alcuna remore nello ribattere alle sue urla.  
« Non lo faccio per avere dei riconoscimenti, dovresti saperlo! »  
« E allora perché lo fai?! Dimmi perché continui a farlo! Il fottuto mondo è pieno di eroi e vigilanti, senza contare che Gotham è più che ben protetta da Batman, Robin, Red Hood, Batwoman e Batgirl! »  
« Stai dicendo che sono inutile, insomma? »  
« Non ci provare a farmi passare per il cattivo della situazione, non questa volta Tim! »  
« E che cosa credi di essere in questo momento, eh?! Sei solo un coglione che grida dando aria alla bocca, ma non capisci nemmeno di cosa stai parlando! »  
Quello, fu il punto definitivo di rottura. Conner squadrò gelido Tim, digrignando paurosamente i denti e stringendo i pugni così forte da tremare.  
« Fottiti, Tim. »  
« No, fottiti tu Conner!! Francamente se non hai capito per quale cazzo di motivo continuo a portare questo mantello, è inutile che te lo spieghi! »

Rimasero a studiare l’uno la reazione dell’altro per un tempo indefinito, fin quando Conner non girò sui tacchi e si avviò verso l’uscita della grotta.  
« Io esco, non cercarmi. »  
Il rumore dei passi del Kriptoniano che si allontanavano rapidamente, furono all’improvviso l’unico suono che riecheggiava nella grotta. Tim sbatté la testa contro i cuscini, con rabbia, soffocando a stento un gemito. Le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quell’istante, si riversarono sulle guance fredde, e odiava questo perché, _cazzo_ , Kon era l’unico in tutto l’universo capace di ridurlo in quello stato. Il pianto disperato venne colto dal super udito di Conner, ma nonostante tutto decise di non tornare indietro. Era ancora troppo furioso con lui e doveva stargli lontano per un po’. 

  
Una volta all’esterno volò via, lontano, fuori da Gotham e verso Metropolis. Non si era reso conto di dove si trovasse realmente, fin quando decise di bussare alla porta di Clark Kent. L’uomo d’acciaio aprì, l’aria decisamente insonnolita e i capelli spalmati da un lato.  
« Conner… sono le due del mattino, cosa ci fai qui?! »  
« Scusami, ma… non sapevo dove andare… »  
« Cosa è successo? »  
« Ho litigato con Tim… »  
« E lui ti ha cacciato di casa? »  
« No, me ne sono andato io… a dire il vero lui ora è da Bruce, è rimasto ferito… credevo lo sapessi, era in missione con la Lega stasera! »  
« Oh ecco, io a dire il vero ero dall’altra parte del mondo ad aiutare a ricostruire una città che è stata devastata da un uragano… non avevo idea che Tim lavorasse con gli altri. »  
Dopo un momento di imbarazzante silenzio, Clark si fece da parte per permettere all’uomo più giovane di entrare. Tanto aveva capito che quella notte non sarebbe tornato a dormire, quindi decise di mettere su il caffè e parlare un po’ con il figlio maggiore.

Conner iniziò a sfogarsi raccontando di come lui e Tim litigassero di continuo per questa storia, e quanto si fosse inalberato per il suo atteggiamento scostante.  
« Capisci, mi ha mentito, di nuovo! Non fa altro che prendermi in giro, dice sempre che deve solo cercare dei file e poi esce e sta fuori tutta la notte ad affrontare il crimine da solo! »  
« Temi che non possa cavarsela senza supporto? »  
« No, insomma non è questo… lo so che è in gamba! Però… agisce come se nulla fosse cambiato, quando invece ogni cosa è diversa adesso. »  
Non ci fu bisogno di sottolineare a quale “cambiamento” alludesse, e Clark poteva comprendere bene il suo stato d’animo essendoci passato prima di lui.  
« Conner, scusa se te lo chiedo… ti manca la vita del super eroe? »  
Quello era un quesito a cui non era certo di voler rispondere. Quando scelse di non essere più Superboy, aveva segretamente sperato che Tim lo imitasse, per non essere l’unico della coppia a non esercitare più il mestiere del vigilante. Ma Tim gli aveva risposto senza mezze misure che no, non ci pensava manco per scherzo ad appendere al chiodo il mantello. Da allora aveva avuto la costante sensazione che gli mancasse qualcosa. Credeva che mettere su famiglia, avere un normale lavoro diurno, un figlio, completasse quel vuoto costante che gli appesantiva il cuore. Desiderava da sempre una vita normale, ma ora che ce l’aveva era infelice lo stesso. La conseguenza di tale frustrazione si rifletteva nei litigi continui con Tim, in un eterno circolo vizioso senza fine. Tim probabilmente aveva intuito la verità molto prima di Conner, solo che era troppo gentile per sbattergliela in faccia in modo esplicito.

« Bé, se devo essere onesto… sì, mi manca molto. Insomma, aiutare le persone mi faceva sentire bene con me stesso. Ma tanto ora c’è Jon, _lui_ è Superboy. Io in ogni caso ero troppo vecchio da… un sacco di anni direi, per portare quel nome. »  
« Sai, non è tanto il nome che portavi con orgoglio, ma il simbolo della speranza. »  
Fino a quel momento, Conner aveva evitato di guardare negli occhi Clark, ma ora si costrinse a farlo, sebbene incerto delle prossime parole da usare.  
« Già. Ma, come ti ho detto, ci sta pensando Jon a tenere altro l’onore della casata degli EL. E so quanto tu ne vada fiero. »  
« Conner, non voglio che tu pensi che solo perché lui è mio figlio biologico, io non ti consideri in egual modo! »  
« Ma è così, Clark, lo so. Non ti preoccupare, non ce l’ho con te per questo, ho sempre saputo di non poter competere con Jon. Lui è sangue del suo sangue, ed nato per un atto di amore, e non per l’esperimento di un folle che voleva giocare a essere Dio. »  
C’era rassegnazione nella frase del giovane uomo, e Clark non poté impedire al groppo in gola di farlo sentire scomodo. Non aveva idea che Conner provasse un simile disagio, era la prima volta che gliene parlava.  
« Mi dispiace figliolo… »  
« Nah, non importa. Tutto sommato, la vita mi ha dato molte altre soddisfazioni! »  
« Come Tim e Jack? »  
« Sì… »  
Non appena fu nominato Tim, un senso di angoscia tornò a farsi vivido in Conner, che si ritrovò ad abbassare lo sguardo sconsolato.  
« Tutto bene? »  
« Non lo so. Sono ancora arrabbiato con Tim e francamente non so cosa fare al momento.  »  
« Potresti tornare indietro, tanto per cominciare. E cercare di fare pace con lui. »  
Conner si abbandonò totalmente sul divano, premendo con forza i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, sospirando con aria drammatica.  
« Magari fosse così semplice. Quando io e Tim litighiamo, di norma lui resta incazzato con me anche per giorni. E’ capace di non rivolgermi la parola per un sacco! Lo amo con tutto me stesso, ma ti giuro certe volte vorrei prenderlo a schiaffi così a lungo da fargli cambiare faccia! »  
Inevitabilmente, Clark scoppiò a ridere, con sommo disappunto dell’altro.  
« Ehi, non c’è niente da ridere! »  
« Scusami, è solo che ti capisco molto bene. »  
« Vuoi dire… tu e Lois? »  
« Già, si potrebbero scrivere libri sul nostro complicato rapporto. Possiamo essere anche le creature più forti dell’universo, ma capitoliamo inermi dinanzi le nostre _umane_ dolci metà. »  
« Puoi dirlo forte! »  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse il giovane, era quanto di più gratificante potesse ricevere Clark. Conner, appariva decisamente più disteso dopo la loro lunga chiacchierata.  
« Forse dovrei andare ora… è quasi l’alba. »  
« Sì, almeno riuscirò a dormire un po’ anche io, prima che la svegli suoni. »  
« Scusami Clark… » Replicò sinceramente contrito, con tutto quello che era accaduto si era scordato dell’ora improbabile in cui si era presentato.  
« Fa niente, mi fa piacere averti aiutato. Lo sai che io ci sarò sempre per te, giusto? »  
« Sì… grazie… »  
Non avrebbe dovuto permettere al proprio cuore di battere così forte, ma l’emozione provata in quel preciso istante lo fece emozionare molto. Perché poteva anche essere stato creato in laboratorio, e condividere metà del suo patrimonio genetico con un calvo pazzo maniaco, ma Clark era quanto di più vicino ad un padre avesse mai avuto.

Dopo un ultimo abbraccio fra i due, Conner si apprestava ad uscire, dirigendosi verso la finestra del salotto. Però si bloccò quando un rumore di passi concitati si avvicinò rapidamente. Jon era in piedi sulla soglia, pallido come un cencio, il viso distorto da un espressione terrorizzata.  
« Jon… che succede?! Stai male? »  
« N..no papà però… mi ha chiamato Damian… » Cercò di guardare verso Conner, ma pareva che dovesse fare uno sforzo sovraumano in quel semplice gesto. Stringeva fra le mani il proprio cellulare, e tremava impercettibilmente.  
« Kon… _fratellone_ … » A quel punto, gli occhi già lucidi strariparono, e calde lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Conner, gli fu subito accanto, confuso e preoccupato tutto un tratto. C’era qualcosa di dannatamente sbagliato, continuava a gridare una voce dentro di lui.  
« Jon… ehi, che succede? Parlami, ti prego… »  
« Damian mi ha detto… che Tim… è e…entranto in coma… non sapevano come contattarti… così ha c…chiamato me… »

Ci furono almeno trenta secondi buoni, in cui Conner piombò in una sorta di limbo, da cui non poteva sentire o vedere nulla. Jon continuava a singhiozzare, Clark lo scuoteva per le spalle, il gran caos svegliò anche Lois che li raggiunse unendosi a questo terribile scenario.  
« No… non è possibile… lui… stava bene… era sveglio, stava bene quando l’ho lasciato…! A…abbiamo anche litigato… lui… »  
Si portò istintivamente una mano alla bocca, per ricacciare indietro quella sensazione sgradevole di bile che sentiva salirgli dallo stomaco.  
« Devo andare… » Biascicò fuori di sé, nemmeno si accorse di Clark che diceva lo avrebbe accompagnato. 

Conner scappò letteralmente via, e volò, volò veloce come mai in vita sua. Non appena giunto a villa Wayne, si catapultò verso la baia medica, ignorando totalmente di aver fatto scattare i mille allarmi della casa.  
Il letto di Tim era circondato: Bruce alla sua sinistra in piedi, Alfred accanto ai macchinari che lavorava copiosamente, Dick dall’altro lato accasciato su una sedia, gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Damian sostava poco distante da loro, assieme a Jason, ma i due non si parlavano, a stento si degnavano di attenzione.

L’ex Superboy, dovette raccogliere un coraggio che non pensava di possedere, per poter mettere un piede davanti all’altro e giungere al capezzale del marito.  
Tutti tacquero, l’unico che si prese la briga di spiegare la situazione fu Alfred. Mai la voce dell’anziano gli parve così distrutta e flebile.  
« Il signorino Tim ha avuto una violenta emorragia interna… è andato in arresto cardiaco, lo abbiamo rianimato… ma da allora non si è risvegliato… sono così mortificato… avrei dovuto controllare i valori vitali con maggiore attenzione… »  
« Non è stata colpa tua, Alfred. Nessuno di noi poteva prevedere questo. » Bruce voleva risultare rassicurante, ma sapeva bene quanto fragile doveva apparire agli occhi dei suoi figli in quel momento. Le sue parole, non avevano sortito il solito effetto tranquillizzante.  
Improvvisamente, Damian ringhiò stizzito qualcosa fra se è se, e si diresse a passo spedito su per le scale.  
« Dami…? » Lo chiamò Dick, anche lui pareva a pezzi e sull’orlo di una nuova crisi di pianto.  
« Abbiamo lasciato Jack, da solo. Vado a controllarlo. »  
Talmente erano presi da Tim, che nessuno aveva pensato al piccolo _angelo_ che dormiva al piano superiore. Fu imbarazzante in modo indecente, che l’unico a preoccuparsene fosse il più giovane di loro. La risolutezza di Damian, però, servì per far rinsavire Bruce quanto bastava per riprendere il controllo della situazione.

« Dick, vai con Damian. Se Jack si agita, tu sei l’unico che riesce a calmarlo. »  
« **No!** Voglio dire, non voglio lasciare solo Tim… non chiedermi di lasciarlo… » Dick non aveva smesso un secondo di accarezzare i capelli di Tim, con quel suo modo di fare affettuoso che faceva irritare terribilmente il fratello minore.  
« Dick, per favore. Anche Damian ha bisogno di te ora. »  
Era palesemente un comando e non una richiesta, e sapeva che Dick lo avrebbe odiato almeno tanto quanto non si sarebbe sottratto al suo dovere.  
Si allontanò silenziosamente, asciugandosi con il dorso della mano alcune piccole lacrime che gli erano sfuggite. Jason gli andò dietro, così come Alfred. Ora nella baia medica, c’erano solo Bruce, Tim e un Conner come congelato in un angolo.  
Bruce, cogliendo perfettamente il suo stato d’animo gli si avvicinò, e posandogli una mano sulla spalla lo condusse accanto al letto di Tim.  
Non fosse per la maschera dell’ossigeno e tutti quegli altri tubicini che fuoriuscivano dal suo petto, pareva quasi che dormisse.  
« Resta con lui, quanto desideri. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama Alfred. »  
Guidato da puro istinto di sopravvivenza, Conner prese posto accanto al letto, lo sguardo vuoto, e gli arti pesanti abbandonati contro i braccioli della sedia. Improvvisamente, era come se non riuscisse nemmeno a respirare, figurarsi a pensare o muoversi.

Si estraniò dal mondo intero, ignorò anche Clark – giunto poco dopo - la sua voce gli giungeva distante e ovattata. Tutto quello che sentiva, con una crudele lucidità, era il dolore e l’angoscia di perdere Tim. Anche se le condizioni ora erano stabili, se non usciva dal coma, nulla avrebbe avuto più senso nella sua vita.

  
Praticamente nessuno chiuse occhio quella notte, nella tarda mattinata giunsero a villa Wayne anche Lois e Jon. Il giovane Superboy si diresse immediatamente da Damian e, senza dire una parola, lo abbracciò così forte da fargli mancare il fiato. Lui non reagì, ma nemmeno si sottrasse a quel contatto, rimase lì inerme, a permettere al suo migliore amico di consolarlo.  
Conner non si era mosso un solo istante dal capezzale di Tim, ogni tanto Alfred gli portava qualcosa da bere e del cibo, che lui si rifiutava di consumare. La baia medica era un via vai continuo di persone, ma Conner non ci prestava la minima attenzione. A lui importava esclusivamente di Tim, sperava che da un momento all’altro avrebbe riaperto gli occhi – i suoi meravigliosi occhi blu – guardandolo con cipiglio divertito, sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi.  
Il piccolo Jack continuava a chiedere dei suoi papà, piangeva e li chiamava, ma nessuno dei due poteva donargli il conforto di cui necessitava. Dick fece del suo meglio per consolarlo, ma sapeva che il bambino aveva bisogno assolutamente dei genitori. Quasi svenne al solo pensiero che Tim non ce la facesse, abbandonando questa piccola creatura. Conosceva abbastanza bene Conner da sapere che se avesse perso Tim, non si sarebbe mai più ripreso, rendendolo totalmente incapace di tirare su un bambino tutto da solo. L’amore di un Kriptoniano era qualcosa di _unico_ , non vi era nessun altra creatura nella galassia in grado di amare così intensamente. Così lo aveva descritto una volta Tim, aggiungendo inoltre quanto fosse fortunato ad essere _tutto il mondo_ di Kon. Donano totalmente se stessi all’altra persona, e se la perdono, la parte migliore di loro muore con essa.

« Ssh, buono Jackie, buono… »  
Da mezz’ora cullava il nipotino, invano, non la smetteva di piangere disperato. Quasi come se capisse cosa stava accadendo. Faceva su e giù per la stanza degli ospiti adibita a “cameretta” di Jack, per quando veniva in visita alla villa. Jason lo aveva raggiunto da pochi minuti, e guardava con aria comprensiva il volto stravolto di Dick.  
« Vuoi che lo prendo un po io? »  
Jason aveva una certa esperienza con i bambini piccoli, aveva fatto pratica con la figlia di Roy, per cui Dick sapeva di lasciare il bimbo in ottime mani.  
« Sì, grazie… ho bisogno di prendere qualcosa per il mal di testa… »  
Per una volta, Dick fu ben lieto di passare ad un altro quel fagottino urlante, si sentiva esausto ed emotivamente svuotato, non aveva le energie per stare dietro a Jack.  
« Ehi _ragazzaccio_ , lo sai che stai urlando da due ore? » Jason parlava a voce bassa, e teneva il corpo del bambino semi disteso fra le sue braccia.  
« Dada!! » Gridò forte in risposta, ma Jason proseguì imperturbabile a cullarlo. Qualcosa in quel particolare ondeggiamento doveva aver colpito Jack, perché si placò e iniziò a sonnecchiare. Prima che crollasse totalmente, gli fece bere un po’ di latte e miele, così da farlo rilassare ulteriormente. Quando fu profondamente assopito, lo riportò nel suo lettino.  
« Dormirà per qualche ora. Non è molto, ma meglio che niente. »  
« Grazie Jay… »  
« Devi dormire un po’ anche tu, sei a pezzi. »  
« Lo sai che non ci riesco… »  
« Finirai lungo dritto sul pavimento, se non ti riposi! Ieri hai lavorato e pattugliato la notte, non hai più vent’anni Dick, devi darti una regolata! »  
« Grazie per avermi dato del vecchio, Jay… »  
« Bè, perché lo sei! »  
« Stronzo… »  
Nonostante non avesse voglia di battibeccare, Dick fu grato a Jason per avergli permesso di evadere un po con la mente dai cattivi pensieri. Anche se, per quanto si sforzasse, inesorabilmente ritornava sempre al punto di partenza. 

  
Il tempo passava, e arrivò il giorno del compleanno di Jack, il ventotto Novembre. Ma Tim non si era ancora risvegliato, e nessuno al maniero dei Wayne aveva voglia di festeggiare, così si decise di rimandare.  
Altri giorni volarono via, e ben presto la villa iniziò a riempirsi gradualmente di decorazioni Natalizie, ogni membro della famiglia aveva contribuito agli addobbi.  
Un vivace alberello dai colori rosso, giallo e nero, fu posto nella baia medica, accompagnato dalla muta preghiera che si avverasse il cosiddetto “miracolo di Natale”.

Da quando Tim era entrato in coma, erano trascorse ben tre settimane, e tutti iniziarono a temere realmente il peggio. Dick non perse comunque il suo ottimismo, continuava ad affermare stoicamente che il coma persistente giungeva dopo tre mesi. Tim ce l’avrebbe fatta, ne era sicuro, ci credeva ciecamente. Ma più i giorni trascorrevano, e meno pareva pensabile che avrebbe riaperto gli occhi sul serio.  
Conner era divenuto l’ombra di se stesso: mangiava pochissimo, non dormiva quasi mai, a stento si dedicava a Jack. Voleva essere forte, ci aveva provato, ma ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano sul corpo immobile di Tim veniva sopraffatto dal panico totale.  
Si sentiva un mostro senza cuore, anche il suo bambino aveva bisogno di lui, ma non riusciva a stringerlo fra le braccia senza iniziare a tremare e singhiozzare. Il suo sorriso, il colore degli occhi, i capelli nerissimi, **tutto** gli ricordava Tim. E faceva troppo male, Conner non ce la faceva. In tanti aveva provato a spronarlo a reagire, ma pareva che ogni tentavo fosse caduto nel vuoto.

Anche quella mattina, il venti Dicembre, si trovava al capezzale di Tim. Tutti erano fuori in quel momento, così la baia medica della Bat-caverna era incredibilmente silenziosa. L’unico suono proveniva dalla radio, Dick aveva insistito nel voler tenerla accesa. Pensava che lasciandola sintonizzata sulla stazione preferita da Tim, le canzoni che amava lo avrebbero trascinato fuori dal buco nero ove era caduto. Come una luce guida nell’oscurità.  
Alfred aveva consigliato anche di parlargli di tanto in tanto, e a quanto pare gli oratori più accaniti erano divenute Stephanie e Cassandra. Anche se Conner poteva giurare di aver udito la voce di Damian, nei rari momenti in cui piombava in uno stato di dormi veglia agitato.  
Si sentiva esausto quel giorno, più che nei precedenti. Passò una mano sul volto, strizzò forte gli occhi nel tentativo di rimanere sveglio, ma l’impresa gli risultò ardua. Caffè, doveva bere del caffè e subito. Un piccolissimo sorriso si insinuò in lui, perché parlava come Tim. In effetti era divenuto un accanito consumatore di caffeina in quelle settimane, il che era ironico, dato che proprio lui era quello che di norma sgridava Tim perché eccedeva nelle dosi giornaliere.  
Stava per alzarsi per andare a prepararsi una tazza del nero intruglio, quando le note di una canzone lo bloccarono sulla sedia.

_ Can't say how the days will unfold,   
Can't change what the future may hold.   
But, I want you in it,   
Every hour, every minute.   
This world can race by far too fast.   
Hard to see while it's all flying past.   
But, it's clear now,   
When you're standing here now.   
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.  
  
_ Conosceva bene i gusti musicali di Tim, e questa era diventata la sua canzone preferita di recente. Lo aveva beccato più di una volta a cantarla sotto la doccia, o anche mentre giocava con Jack.  
I ricordi di quei momenti felici non fecero altro che far realizzare a Conner quanto gli mancasse Tim, e quanto disperatamente desiderasse che lui uscisse dal coma.  
Rammentò anche un aneddoto in particolare, ove Tim lo aveva invitato a cantare questa canzone con lui. Però lui si era rifiutato perché, come aveva ringhiato stizzito, Tim aveva discutibili gusti in fatto di musica. Era solo un piccolo dettaglio, ma ora che rischiava di non rivedere mai più l’amore della sua vita, comprese quanto i “dettagli” contassero. E adesso, si pentiva amaramente di non averlo fatto felice quel giorno, cantando assieme a lui questa canzone che Tim amava così tanto.

_ All I want to do,   
Is come running home to you,   
Come running home to you.   
And all my life I promise to,   
Keep running home to you,   
Keep running home,   
To you.   
  
_ A rischio di apparire sciocco, Conner provò un impulso improvviso di cantare. Si rese conto che conosceva a memoria il testo, tante erano le volte che Tim gliela aveva fatta ascoltare. Si sporse verso lui, afferrando una mano fra le sue, inghiottendo un nodo in gola che gli impediva di aprire bocca. Poi, si lasciò guidare dalla melodia, pronunciando quelle parole con sincero amore. 

_ «  _ And I could see it,   
Right from the start,   
Right from the start.   
That you would be,   
Be my light in the dark,   
Light in the dark.   
Oh, you gave me no other choice,   
But to love you.   
All I want to do,   
Is come running home to you,   
Come running home to you.   
And all my life I promise to,   
Keep running home to you,

Keep running home… to you.» _  
  
_Mentre cantava aveva chiuso gli occhi, la voceera incerta e strozzata, ma questo non gli impedì di terminare la strofa, mentre il resto del pezzo scemava lentamente verso la fine. Le lacrime bruciavano nuovamente sulle palpebre, Conner sbattè le ciglia un paio di volte per lasciarle scivolare sulle guance, consapevole che non si sarebbero arrestate tanto presto, ma non gli importava francamente. Nulla aveva più importanza senza Tim al suo fianco.  
  
« _Home to you_ … » Gracchiò una voce flebile, e Conner pensò di averlo immaginato. Ma poi la mano esile che teneva saldamente fra le dita, si mosse impercettibilmente. A quel punto, Conner spalancò gli occhi e per poco non svenne quando si trovò a specchiarsi nello sguardo limpido di Tim.  
« T…Tim…?! »  
La sua faccia doveva avere un aspetto orribile, a giudicare dall’espressione crucciata che gli rivolse Tim.  
« Kon… le tue occhiaie hanno altre occhiaie… da quanto non dormi? »  
Da quella frase sarcastica, Conner capì che no, non era un sogno, Tim era realmente sveglio. Si gettò su lui per stringerlo in un abbraccio, piangendo come un bambino.  
Tim, ancora confuso e debole, cercò di ricambiare, ma i suoi muscoli erano molli come budino e dovette sforzarsi anche solo per sollevare un braccio, che posò con amore sulla guancia umida di Kon.  


« Ehi… sto bene… non ti preoccupare… »  
« Sei tornato… sei tornato da me… » Continuava a biascicare, e andò avanti a dire cose per Tim senza senso, ma non fece assolutamente nulla per interrompere il susseguirsi di carezze e baci che gli donava senza sosta.  
Lo strano momento venne bruscamente interrotto dallo stridio della porcellana che si infrangeva al suolo. Quando si voltarono, videro Alfred in piedi, le mani rugose sospese a mezz’aria ove poco prima reggevano un vassoio con il tè.  
« Oh… ragazzo mio… » Sussurrò pieno di commozione, prima di andargli incontro e controllare i suoi parametri vitali.

  
Tutto avvenne all’improvviso; le lacrime di Conner, Alfred che ripeteva “al miracolo” e nemmeno un ora dopo, il suo letto era circondato da un sacco di persone. I suoi fratelli, Bruce, Clark e famiglia, Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara, Bart, Cassie e perfino Kate, tutti radunati lì per lui. Tim non comprendeva il motivo di tanto trambusto, almeno fino a quando Bruce non gli spiegò che era rimasto in coma per settimane.  
Ci era voluto del tempo per assimilare la notizia, lui non ricordava un gran che, anzi, gli era parso che fosse trascorso meno di un giorno da quando aveva avuto la crisi respiratoria. E si era svegliato grazie al suono della voce di Kon, che gli cantava la sua canzone preferita. Fu impagabile assistere al momento in cui Bruce, abbracciò Conner per ringraziarlo. Tim pensò di aver visto tutto nella vita, ed esclamò con tono scherzoso che adesso poteva morire in pace sul serio, salvo poi trovarsi bersagliato dalle cuscinate di Damian. Lui non trovava altro modo per esprimere la preoccupazione a cui lo aveva sottoposto.

Il momento migliore per Tim, però, fu quando Alfred gli consegnò fra le braccia il suo piccolo Jack. Non vedevano il bambino sorridere a quel modo da troppo tempo. Tim lo cullò a lungo stringendolo a sé, baciandolo e sussurrandogli parole confortanti. Nonostante i rimproveri di Bruce, non volle separarsi da lui, così gli permisero di restare accoccolato con Jack per qualche ora, fin quando non crollarono entrambi esausti. Erano talmente teneri addormentati in quel letto, che Dick pensò bene di scattare molte foto ricordo, che si sarebbe preoccupato di divulgare agli amici Titans.

Alfred diede il permesso a Tim di lasciare la grotta solo dopo ventiquattro ore di accurati monitoraggi, ed esami approfonditi. Non avrebbe commesso nuovamente lo stesso errore, così Bruce gli concesse di essere più apprensivo del solito.  
Tim venne trasferito nella sua vecchia stanza, su sua precisa richiesta. Dato che era costretto a restare al maniero – a tempo indefinito sembrava – si era imposto per scegliere almeno il luogo ove alloggiare. Piccoli capricci che sapeva bene gli avrebbero concesso, dato lo scampato pericolo. Perfino Damian era gentile con lui, e questo gli faceva capire quanto fosse stato vicino alla morte questa volta.

Però si annoiava molto, Alfred gli aveva vietato di sforzarsi e questo comprendeva il lavorare con il laptop. Erano stati requisiti anche il suo Macbook, il tablet e addirittura il cellulare. La tecnologia era off limits per lui, così come l’accesso alla grotta. Fin quando non fosse tornato perfettamente in salute, doveva obbligatoriamente restare a vegetare nel proprio letto. Ma Tim non era mai stato bravo a obbedire, così non appena il fidato maggiordomo spariva dalla sua vista, sgattaiolava fin nella cameretta di Jack e passava il tempo giocando con lui. Rientrava in tempo per quando Alfred gli portava i pasti, ed entrambi fingevano che nulla fosse accaduto anche se l’anziano _sapeva_.

  
In quei giorni tanto caotici, il venticinque Dicembre parve arrivare fin troppo presto, almeno, per Alfred. Si era adoperato con talmente tanto impegno alla salute di Tim, da ignorare i preparativi per il consueto pranzo di Natale. Così all’ultimo momento, non fu in grado di concepire chissà quali elaborate pietanze, ma in suo soccorso arrivò Jason. Verso le sei di mattina scese in cucina, si rimboccò le maniche e aiutò Alfred a cucinare.

Poco a poco, i vari membri di villa Wayne si svegliarono, tranne i due coniugi che ancora riposavano al piano superiore.

Il primo dei due a destarsi fu Tim, si trovava ancora accoccolato fra le braccia di Conner, così come si era addormentato la sera prima. Nonostante il letto fosse a mezza piazza, non bastava per contenere la mole del giovane uomo, così doveva stare in precario equilibrio sul bordo del materasso, ma a lui pareva non dispiacere.  
Russava beato, un braccio circondava con fare protettivo la sua vita, l’altro posato appena sopra la testa. Tim sorrise dolcemente al marito, nonostante l’espressione da ebete, e il disgustoso rivolo di saliva che gli colava sul mento, era pur sempre l’unico uomo con cui desiderasse svegliarsi ogni mattina.

Con movimenti delicati, scivolò dalla sua presa e si diresse in bagno. Anche se ora stava decisamente meglio, il suo aspetto dimostrava il contrario: smunto, pallido e dimagrito.  
« Tim? » La voce di Conner attirò la sua attenzione, si voltò e vide l’altro in piedi sulla soglia del bagno. Si stropicciava un occhio come un bambino assonnato, e gli avrebbe ispirato anche tenerezza, non fosse per il glorioso petto nudo che insidiò immediatamente i pensieri di Tim.  
Era da tanto che loro due non facevano l’amore, decisamente troppo, si rese conto improvvisamente. Gli mancavano le carezze di Conner, i suoi baci, il suo corpo caldo sopra lui. I loro rapporti erano stati un bel po’ tesi negli ultimi mesi, e si erano trascurati a vicenda.  
« Ehi…tutto bene? »  
Tim evitò accuratamente il suo sguardo, Conner si era fatto così vicino che poteva inspirarne il profumo del suo dopo barba. Dio, era così bello, riusciva ancora a farlo arrossire come un adolescente infatuato.  
« Sì. Pensavo solo a quanto mi è mancato mio marito. » Gracchiò con una certa dose di insicurezza, non era pronto a incrociare gli occhi di Conner, ma l’altro la pensava diversamente. Percepì il mento venire sollevato con dolcezza, e il cuore quasi si bloccò per il sorriso pieno d’amore che gli mostrò Conner.  
« Anche a me. » Annullò la distanza fra loro e lo baciò con passione, abbattendo ogni incertezza che poteva insinuarsi nel cuore di Tim « Mi dispiace…mi dispiace così tanto di averti urlato contro quella sera… »

Non avevano mai affrontato l’argomento, già il solo fatto di essersi risvegliato dal coma era di per sé un miracolo, ed entrambi si erano concentrati esclusivamente su quello. Ma adesso pareva quasi una necessità incombente quella di affrontare la questione. Tim deglutì rumorosamente, allontanandosi a sufficienza per poterlo guardare bene in viso.  
Sembrava stanco, svuotato, ma in qualche modo anche sereno. Provava emozioni contrastanti, e dovette riflettere più a lungo del previsto prima di rispondere a Conner.  
« Anche a me. Ma abbiamo litigato per un motivo, ed io ho bisogno che risolviamo questa cosa Kon. »  
Forse non erano le parole che si aspettava, ma accettò coraggiosamente quel che stava per arrivare. Conner prese per mano il marito e lo accompagnò di nuovo a letto. Si sedette, e lasciò che Tim si rannicchiasse al suo fianco, posando il capo sul petto.  
« Perché non facciamo altro che discutere, Kon? »  
« Be…perché io ho rinunciato al costume di Superboy, ed ho perso la mia identità nel farlo. E poi perché ero geloso di te, che te ne andavi in pattuglia tutte le sere senza il sottoscritto. »  
Dopo la confessione accorata, si trovò faccia a faccia con l’espressione scioccata di Tim. Lo osservò mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore, e poi sospirò profondamente.  
« Kon, perché non me ne hai mai parlato? »  
« Non lo so! Sono uno stupido orgoglioso, ok?! » replicò con un gemito il clone, non poteva celare la colorita sfumatura che gli aveva tinto le guance.  
L’espressione di Tim si addolcì, guidando una mano alla mascella del marito, massaggiando la superficie con il pollice « Kon, se per te è così importante, penso dovresti tornare sul campo. Con me, con i Titani. Sai, a tutti manca il _nostro_ Superboy.  »  
« Non posso riprendere quel nome, ora appartiene a Jon. E’ lui Superboy, se lo è guadagnato. Io sono solo…Conner Kent Wayne. »  
« Be scusa se fai parte dell’elitè di Gotham, signor Kent Wayne. » esclamò divertito, anche Kon rise di gusto lanciando indietro la testa.  
« Se torno, dovrò pensare ad una nuova identità…un nuovo costume. »  
« Oh, perché adesso lo vuoi il costume?! Ci ho messo solo sei anni a convincerti! »  
« Scemo! » Diede una lieve spallata a Tim, quel tanto che bastava per farlo ondeggiare appena. Tim non ci pensò due volte a rispondere con un energica cuscinata invece. Kon lo guardò con finto stupore, pronto a ingaggiare una spietata battaglia di solletico con l’altro come vendetta.  
Finirono coricati sul letto uno sopra l’altro, dapprima facendosi scherzi e ridendo, poi la foga si trasformò in un lento assaporarsi le labbra, tocchi intimi e sfregamenti. Ben presto si ritrovarono nudi e vogliosi, sebbene Tim non fosse totalmente in forze non voleva sprecare questa rara opportunità per del sesso mattutino.

« Tim…sei così bello…così perfetto… » ripeteva come una dolce nenia mentre preparava il compagno alla penetrazione. Lavorava lentamente e con delicatezza, massaggiando braccia e gambe con la sua telecinesi tattile. Tim si contorceva sulle lenzuola candide, ansimando e mordendosi le labbra con lussuria.  
« Kon…aha…fai presto…non resisterò a lungo… »  
Consapevole che fosse trascorso troppo dall’ultima volta, Conner accelerò i tempi, l’ultima cosa che desiderava era lasciare insoddisfatto il compagno.  
Raccolse il lubrificante che gli serviva e ne versò una dose generosa nei punti giusti, e poi entrò in Tim. Piccolo, stretto e caldo proprio come lo rammentava. Emise un gemito profondo, come un rombo, sentendo Tim invocare il suo nome con un dolce mugolio. Aumentò immediatamente la velocità delle spinte, scegliendo un ritmo costante ma rapido. Presto arrivò al limite, venendo copiosamente, accompagnato da brividi di piacere. Il marito lo seguì qualche minuto dopo, gridando per il piacevole orgasmo appena avuto. 

Era durato poco, ma nonostante ciò fu intenso per entrambi. Decisero di poltrire ancora nel letto, rimanendo abbracciati, scambiandosi piccoli baci sul volto.  
« Ora me lo dirai? » La domanda di Conner fece accigliare profondamente Tim, che arricciò le labbra in fuori replicandoun sentito « Cosa? »  
« Perché continui ad essere Red Robin. »  
Tim si sollevò leggermente, facendo riposare la testa nella mano, scrutando intensamente il marito.  
« Per lo stesso motivo per cui ho indossato il mantello per la prima volta: aiutare Batman. Proteggere gli innocenti, ed ora che ho un figlio ho ancora più motivi per rendere sicuro il mondo in cui viviamo. »  
« Ti amo. Se potessi ti sposerei ancora, e ancora e ancora… »  
Lo aveva pronunciato con tale enfasi, che Tim quasi pianse di gioia, l’umidità degli occhi venne spazzata via con un gesto da Conner e un altro tenero bacio.  
Il momento, per quanto idilliaco, venne interrotto dal fragoroso bussare alla porta, che venne accompagnato dalla famigliare voce gioiosa di Dick « Ehi piccioncini, mi spiace disturbarvi ma noi stiamo per aprire i regali! »  
Un altro sorriso sfuggì dalle labbra di Tim che, sebbene stesse gustando ancora avidamente la bocca del marito, era pronto per uscire dal letto.  
« Hai sentito tuo fratello? Che dici, li facciamo aspettare ancora un po’? »  
« Nuh…questo è il primo Natale di Jack, e merita che siamo tutti presenti. » replicò tirandosi a sedere stancamente, sollevò le braccia sopra la testa per stirarsi, mettendo in bella mostra il petto fasciato. Il cuore di Conner si strinse dolorosamente, conosceva l’entità delle ferite che si celavano sotto le bende, l’immagine di suo marito sanguinante ed esamine, non abbandonerà tanto presto la sua mente.  
Si chinò per raggiungere Tim, rubandogli un ultimo dolce bacio sulla fronte. Il gesto, così semplice e tenero, fece arrossire Tim in un modo adorabile.

Dopo essersi lavati, scesero nel salone ancora in pigiama, venendo accolti da alcuni fischi e lo sguardo accusatorio di Damian. Dovevano aver fatto un po’ troppo baccano, evidentemente. La prima a venirgli incontro fu Cassandra, che abbracciò forte Tim, dicendogli con il linguaggio dei segni che era felice di vederlo in salute. Poi fu il turno di Dick, non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che Tim si ritrovò un cappellino natalizio ficcato in testa, mentre a Conner comparve un cerchietto con corna di renna.  
Jason sollevò una tazza piena di zabaione nella loro direzione quando li vide avvicinarsi, Damian stava in disparte in compagnia di Tito accanto al camino. Alzò solo una mano per salutare, senza dire una parola o spostare lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo con intensità.  
Il piccolo Jack giaceva in braccio a Bruce, seduto sotto l’albero. Allungava le manine paffute verso i pacchi colorati, non vedendo l’ora di strappare quella carta e scoprirne il contenuto misterioso.  
Bruce rivolse un cenno ai due nuovi arrivati, mostrando un espressione stanca e, quello era un occhio nero?

« Nottataccia a Gotham? »  
« Non più del solito. » Bruce passò il fagottino sovraeccitato a suo padre, che immediatamente lo ammonì per i capricci che stava facendo.  
« Tim, Buon Natale. » disse l’uomo con il sorriso migliore di cui era capace. Tim dal canto suo, ricambiò con uno sguardo di pura gioia mentre sussurrava a fior di labbra « Buon Natale... _papà_. »  
« Dadaaa, wegaliii!! » Jack, forte della sua eredità Kriptoniana, si sporse in avanti trascinandosi dietro anche il povero Tim, che sbarrò gli occhi per l’improvviso spostamento non previsto.  
« Jack! » Conner intervenne tempestivamente con la sua telecinesi, impedendo al marito ed al figlio di farsi male « No! Non si fa, hai capito Jack? Potevi fare la bua a papino! »  
Il bimbo lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi blu per un lungo momento, mettendo su un piccolo broncio. Poi si voltò verso Tim circondandogli il collo con le minuscole braccia « Scusa…dada… » bisbigliò con la voce rotta da piccoli singhiozzi. Tim allora strinse più forte il piccolo, massaggiandogli la schiena per calmarlo. Sapeva che non voleva davvero fargli del male, ma dovevano fargli capire che possedeva una forza tale da essere un pericolo se non controllata.  
« Tutto ok, Jack. Ti perdono. »  
« Questa scena è toccante, ma ora vogliamo passare oltre e aprire i regali?! » esclamò forte Jason sfregandosi le mani con impazienza.  
« Todd smettila, sei più infantile di Jack. »  
« Taci nano! Lo so che anche tu non vedi l’ora, specialmente perché continui a chiederti per chi sia la misteriosa auto nascosta in garage. »  
« Quale auto? »  
« D’accordo, basta così. Gente, si dia inizio all’apertura dei regali! » decretò infine Dick mettendosi in mezzo ai due litiganti, e tutti gli diedero ascolto.

Lo scambio dei doni fu, come al solito, pieno di euforia e risate. Il piccolo Jack, avendo i genitori tanti parenti e amici, fu quello che ricevette più regali. Inoltre, molti erano per il suo compleanno non ancora festeggiato, quindi fu una doppia festa per lui. Una moltitudine di pelush, giocattoli e adorabili abitini nuovi. Il bambino era entusiasta, non la smetteva di emettere risate acute e strilli gioiosi.  
Damian restò- incredibilmente – senza parole quando estrasse la chiave di un automobile dal suo regalo da parte di Bruce.  
« Padre…non capisco. Mi hai regalato un auto? »  
« Sì, una Honda. Ormai hai sedici anni Damian, hai bisogno di un mezzo di trasporto autonomo, Alfred inizia ad avere una certa età e non può più guidare la notte. »  
Il commento era un chiaro riferimento agli eventi sociali a cui Damian, in quanto erede di Bruce, partecipava sempre più spesso. Per non parlare delle uscite civili con i suoi amici Titans, non poteva certo presentarsi guidando la Batmobile o il Batwing.  
« Contrariamente a quello che dice il medico, sono ancora perfettamente in grado di farlo. Ma preferisco andare a letto presto, come non manca di rammentare padron Bruce, sono _vecchio_ ormai. » la replica stizzita di Alfred fece sorridere tutti i presenti. Amavano immensamente quell’uomo come uno di famiglia e, proprio come tale, non erano passati inosservati i ripetuti acciacchi.  
« Alf, ci preoccupiamo solo per te. Nessuno vuole insinuare che tu non possa più fare certe cose. »  
« E di questo, gliene sono grato padron Bruce. »  
« Questo significa che il mio coprifuoco si estende all’una del mattino? »  
« Non ci contare ragazzino, non sei ancora maggiorenne. »  
La risata sguaiata di Jason attirò l’attenzione della famiglia, Bruce in particolare lanciò un occhiata confusa al secondogenito.  
« Che cazzo di senso ha Bruce?! Damian è Robin, gira da solo nei peggio quartieri gambizzando cattivi e ti preoccupi che rincasi per mezzanotte da qualche stupida festa liceale? Sul serio?! »  
« Non voglio che prenda fin da giovane le cattive abitudini di suo padre. »  
« Emh, pronto? Si veste come un uccellino e combatte con Batman, temo sia troppo tardi ormai! »  
« Jason… » Bruce si illudeva che almeno quest’anno avrebbe evitato fastidiosi mal di testa provocati dalle discussioni con i suoi figli. Evidentemente Babbo Natale era stato nuovamente troppo preso per esaudire il desiderio di un pover uomo quale era.

Tim osservava in disparte l’accesa disputa fra i suoi fratelli e Bruce, gli sembrava solo ieri che c’era lui al posto di Damian a discutere del coprifuoco. Conner gli cinse le spalle in un abbraccio caloroso, e la risatina divertita di Jack mentre giocava con uno dei tanti pelush che aveva ricevuto, fece sorridere entrambi di cuore. Il loro bimbo era felice e sano, Tim si era ripreso totalmente dall’infortunio e il coma, la famiglia era tutta riunita sotto lo stesso tetto per Natale. Sì, quest’anno Conner e Tim avevano tanto di cui esser grati. Chi lo diceva che i miracoli di Natale non esistono?

  
_ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
25/12/2019 _

_ _


End file.
